


Conquer the world

by space_ally



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x01, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Brother Feels, Comforting Sam, Feels, Gen, Season 12 premiere, Short, sort of, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: Someone needs to tell Sam to not give up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a writing practice cause it's been so long I wrote something in English. It's not my first language so feel free to point out any errors. If anyone got any idea what this is, please also feel free to leave your opinion. Honestly I don't really know what this is. But I really like Greek mythology.

Sam woke up because he felt someone – or something – touching him. As he recalled the previous events and his current location and situation he fell over in his confusion and dizziness, landing face first on the cold stone floor in front of the stairs, his feet and leg screaming in pain. He forced his eyes open, part of him expecting Toni Bevell to look down on him, a confident smile on her face accompanied by a feeling of superiority. 

It wasn’t Toni but a girl, she must’ve been around 20 years old. Her long blonde hair fell in dissimilar waves over her pale shoulders which were lacking a cover. She had big hazel eyes and seemed way too innocent for being in this sort of place. 

Sam crawled further away hastily.

“Who are you?”, he asked, his voice rough and tormented through screams of agony from the previous day. The young woman bit her bottom lip before she answered, remaining in her spot, not trying to discomfort the hunter by invading his space. 

“I know you, Sam Winchester. I’m here to bring you a message.”

Fear mixed with grief and sleep deprivation made him shout at her. “I want to know who you are! What are you doing here and how did you get here?! Are you one of her minions?” 

She put a finger to her lips, indicating Sam to keep his voice down. 

“I have no relation to Miss Bevell. But I need you to listen to me very carefully, Sam. Your brother is not dead. He is on his way to get you back. The reason I’m telling you this is because I need you to stay strong. You have to-”, Sam cut her off: “You’re lying.”

Desperation became visible in the strangers eyes but she just shook her head before trying again, approaching Sam slowly. 

“Please, Sam, I’m not here to lie to you or hurt you in any way. I’m telling the truth. You don’t have to believe me and I have no evidence for you to do so but I know what kind of person you are. You are brave, selfless, a hero. And you always believe in the good in man. I know you didn’t kill Miss Bevell even though you had the chance to. Because you are a good person with a keen soul. So please believe me.”

There was this part of Sam that wanted to believe her so bad, wanting nothing more than his brother being alive, but there was also the hunter who was suspicious of everything. You don’t trust things suddenly appearing in the place someone just tortured you. 

“Why should Dean be alive?”

It was almost a miracle that she didn’t fell over her long white dress but it would get all bloodied up as soon as she would reach him- for fuck’s sake he had better things to worry about but she seemed to put a spell on him. He couldn’t move nor look away from her gorgeous eyes. She let herself down on her knees, a hand touching the side of Sam’s face, gently pushing back a strand of hair before stroking his skin carefully.  
“He is going to tell you. I promise. But for now I need you to hang in there. I know it hurts. But I also know you can do this. You are strong. You are loved. And you are not alone”, her voice was as soft as her touch and Sam shivered in his clothes, desperation pulling on him like a hungry animal, impatient for its prey. 

“Who are you?”, he asked again with transparent eyes, his thoughts all mixed-up. 

“Some may know me as Leto. The goddess of motherhood”, was her calm answer. She let go of Sam’s cheek. 

“You’re going to leave”, Sam realized and Leto narrowed her eyebrows in sorry and guilt. “I wish I didn’t have to. But they’ll be here soon!”, she promised, beginning to fade away. 

“They?”, Sam asked, “Who are they? Wait! Please wait!”

His voice reverberated through the empty room.

*

“Mom?”

Mary’s eyes widened, “Sam?”, she asked. 

Sam felt his brother’s arms around him, just a brief second before he began to untie him from the wooden chair. 

“You’re not dead”, he stated, neither Mary nor Dean sure which of them he meant. 

“Well thankful you’re not either”, Dean said, helping his little brother up while having a short look at his visible wounds. They kind of stumbled across the room together before Sam stood in front of Mary, neither of them in the position to say anything. 

After a moment of silence a single tear ran down Mary’s cheek before she wrapped her arms around the younger Winchester, Sam was returning the hug even though he had no idea what to think. 

“Seems like there is a lot of talking needed. But first I am going to go check on that Bitch. I’m not letting her get away with what she’s done”, Dean said but Sam’s words let him pause.

“She told me Dean would come, but she didn’t say you would too”, Sam whispered and Mary went a step backwards, looking at her youngest son in confusion. “Who?”

Sam shook his head before stopping Dean from leaving by taking his arm. 

“Nevermind. But Dean, please… Just let us get out of here.” – “She hurt you. She’s going to pay for it.”

Something caught Sam’s eye, blonde hair, a smile, a laughter. 

“Did you here that?”, he asked, looking around without finding what he was looking for.

Dean’s look towards Mary was concerned.

“Fine, we’ll get going. But I’ll be back for her”, he gave in and Sam felt like someone was smiling down on him. 

“I thought I lost you”, Dean whispered and Sam grabbed his arm tighter.

“Thought so too.”

“What made you get through all the shit she did to you? I mean, you could’ve told her everything and I wasn’t even there to save your ass.”

Sam smiled, just a little smile, not even reaching his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for smiling or laughing. His mother walked beside him. His mother who’s been dead for 33 years. His brother walked on his other side. His brother he thought he’d lost 48 hours ago. 

No. Sam wasn’t in the mood and it would take him some time to get over the things he just experienced. But his brother was there, beside him. They could conquer the world together if they wanted to. So things would work out. Somehow. Like they always did.

“Someone told me you’d come and get me. And if you didn’t… I got nothing to lose.”

Dean looked at Sam, his last sentence like a slap to his face. 

“We got this. Somehow”, he reassured, more to himself than his brother. 

Mary just walked in silence.


End file.
